


Liminality - Side Story

by Lsama_no_miko



Series: Liminality [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: PG for Yaoi. This is a little one-shot side story based on my Liminality fic centered around a certain blue eyed CEO and a white haired hikari.





	Liminality - Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer/Notes: I don’t own anything ‘cept for the plot so please don’t sue.  
> This is a side story of my Liminality fic so it’s AU. This takes place mostly in Ancient Egypt and centers around Seto and Ryou.

 

            A white haired boy stood, hidden in a dark alley as he watched his village being massacred. Hot, angry tears fell down his cheeks as he swiped at them hatefully with one dirty hand.

            “Hey, looka what we’ve got here!” one the soldiers shouted and the boy looked up. A smaller, dirty grayish bundle seemed to be struggling in the man’s grip.

            “Oh, now that’s what I call a real treasure,” another soldier said, leering at the bundle. “He’s quite the rare beauty.”

            Curious, the boy crept closer as he could without being seen. He gasped when he realized that the bundle they were talking about was a boy about a year or so younger than him. But what surprised him was that he had white hair like himself. ‘I thought I was the only one with white hair,’ the hiding boy mused. He then went on to silently curse himself for not being strong enough to help this other boy, knowing his fate at the hands of the pharaoh’s soldiers. He could clearly see the lust in their eyes.

            “It’d be a waste to just get rid of ‘im,” a third soldier stated, licking his lips.

            “I say we have a bit of fun with him first,” the second soldier added.

            The first soldier, obviously the leader of the group, thought for a few moments as he ogled the boy in his arms. “I don’t see why not. It doesn’t look like there’s gonna be anyone to stop us right?” The others laughed. What their leader said was true. Most of the village was dead by now and whoever was left alive was either too busy fleeing or fighting for their lives.

            “N-No, please!” the boy cried struggling as the men began to rip his clothes off. “Don’t!”

            “Shut up brat!” one of them said and punched him in the stomach, making the boy yelp in pain.

            He looked around frantically for any sign of help, his eyes eventually locking with those of the hidden boy’s. The boy in the alley looked at him with eyes full of pity and anger. “I’m sorry, I can’t help you,” he mouthed, before ducking back into the alley when one of the soldiers began to notice their captive had stopped struggling.

            “What is it? Ya see somethin’?” one asked the leader.

            “Nah, thought I did. Musta been in this damned desert heat too long,” he replied. The others shrugged and began to resume removing his clothes.

            “Please, someone help! Stop!” the boy cried again and started to struggle more than ever when the soldier nearest him undid his pants. “NO!!!!”

            “You there! What are you doing?!” came a new voice and the soldiers stopped when an old man in priest’s robes came over to them. He scowled, seeing what they were about to do.

            “Just taking care of the last of this thieving scum, m’lord High Priest,” the leader replied.

            “Is that so?” High Priest Aknadin bent down and looked at the boy who was shaking badly and silently begging him for help. The old man frowned slightly when he flinched at his touch. “That won’t be necessary. We already have more than the ninety-nine souls we required. Leave this little one alone.”

            “But m’lord,” the soldier argued, not wanting to be denied of his ‘fun’, “Our orders were to kill everyone in this rat hole.”

            The High Priest glared. “They were certainly were not! You were to kill only ninety-nine of these traitors. You have killed not only the men, but the women and children as well. Not to mention raping and torturing them as well. Over fifteen hundred have been sent to Osiris 1 and Anubis 2 this day. Now let the boy go. Or do you require an audience with Pharaoh? I doubt he’d be pleased to hear you’ve disobeyed his orders.”

            The soldiers gulped then backed away from the boy, each fearing for their own lives now. “Come boy,” Aknadin said beckoning to cringing child. “Seth!” he called.

            “Yes, teacher?” a brown haired boy in robes of a priest in training appeared. He seemed to be a year or two older than the frightened orphan before them.

            “Find something to cover him with, then bring him. He is to be your personal slave from now on,” the High Priest commanded before leaving the carnage.

            “Yes teacher. Thank you,” Seth said, bowing. He then grabbed the dress off a woman lying nearby then threw the fabric at the other boy. “You heard the High Priest, slave.” But the boy refused to move and started to cry. “Look I’m not going to hurt you,” he said in a gentler tone. “You can either come with me or if you’d like, you can wait for those idiot soldiers to come back.”

            “D-Don’t let them hurt m-me,” the boy sniffled and stammered, clutching the torn dress.

            Seth stared at the boy’s wide, teary, chocolate eyes. ‘So much like, Mehen 3,’ he mused thinking of his recently deceased younger brother. ‘So innocent.’

            “I won’t,” he said holding out his hand, the hardness vanishing from his icy blue eyes.

            “P-Promise?”

            Seth smiled warmly, “I promise. I’m your master now, so they’re not allowed to touch you.” The boy stared hesitantly at the offered hand then stared at the older boy’s kind looking face. After seconds of nervous tension, the boy took hold of the older one’s. “My name is Seth,” the priest in training said, leading his new slave away from the village. “What’s yours?”

            “Kh-Khonsu 4, master,” the boy stammered.

            ‘It suits him,’ Seth thought as they walked toward the tents. ‘He does look like the moon, even under all that dirt.’

            “Don’t worry, Khonsu, I’ll protect you,” he said pulling the smaller boy into a hug, making the white haired boy blush. “No one’s allowed to hurt you now. Ever.”

           

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Bakura watched as the two boys left the ruins of Kru Elna. He was torn between grabbing the other white haired boy and run from there or letting the young priest take him. He stared towards them, intent on following them for a bit when another group of soldiers came running by. The other only sole survivor turned from the boys to run as far from his home as he could.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_a_ ** **_few weeks later_ **

            I’m not supposed to do this,” Seth said sitting his white haired slave before the table that occupied most of his small room. “But I’m going to teach you to read and write. I may need someone to help me later if I get to be High Priest.”

            “Oh thank you, master!” Khonsu said happily, leaping and giving the taller boy a huge hug.

            Seth chuckled. “You’re welcome, little one,” he said, ruffling Khonsu’s soft and now clean hair. Ever since High Priest Aknadin had rescued and given him the boy, Seth felt as though Osiris, Anubisand any other gods of the dead had given his younger brother back and began to smile once more. “What do you say we get started?” The boy nodded eagerly and sat back down as the taller boy got out some ink and several sheets of papyrus.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_8 years into the future_ **

            “Is that all, Khonsu?” the brown haired High Priest asked, rolling up the last of the scrolls his white haired slave had given him.

            “Yes, master. That was the last of Pharaoh’s paperwork.”

            “Good. One of these days that spoiled brat had better do his own work. I have my own duties to worry about,” Seth complained and sat down on his bed.  He groaned and rubbed his hand. “Great my fingers have cramped from all that writing.”

            “Let me, master,” Khonsu said and gently took the taller teen’s hand in his and began to rub it after having putting a bit of scented cream into his hands.

            The High Priest smiled warmly while desperately fighting the blush he felt forming on his face. Even though he’d come to see the boy as a replacement for his dead brother, the love he felt for him had changed to something deeper than brotherly love. He wanted to make the white haired beauty his, but he remembered the day they had first met and remembered how frightened Khonsu had been. He never wanted to be the cause of such fear, and so fought hard each day to keep himself from acting out on his love.

            “Oh Ra that feels good, Khonsu,” he murmured as the slave started massaging his master’s neck and shoulders.

            “I’m glad, master,” he said smiling sadly. ‘I wish he’d feel for me like I do for him,’ he thought as he continued the gentle touches. ‘I love him so much, but he’ll never see me as anything but a slave or maybe a younger brother.’

            Seth sucked in a breath as the white haired slave’s thoughts entered his mind. ‘What the--?’ he said, shocked, Moving his head slightly, he saw that his hand had unknowingly moved and was now resting on the sennen rod. ‘Oh so that’s what happened.’ Then he realized it was Khonsu’s thoughts he heard. “He loves me in the same way? Can this be for real?”

            Deciding there was only one way to find for sure, the High Priest turned around and pulled his slave into a passionate kiss. The smaller boy tensed, startled by his master’s sudden actions. “M-Master?” he asked, not sure what had happened, after the taller boy release him.

            “I’m sorry, Khonsu. I won’t do it again,” Seth said regretting his boldness.

            “Why did you kiss me, master?” A pale blush came to the pale boy’s face.

            “I can’t deny it. I want you, Khonsu. I love you more than I’m able to say, but I swore I’d never hurt you and I won’t force myself on you. Please forgive me, little one.”

            Tears began to flow from wide, chocolate eyes. “You love me?” Khonsu asked, hoping beyond hope he wasn’t dreaming.

            “Yes, Khonsu. For such a long time now.”

            “Oh, master!” Khonsu cried joyfully and tackled the older teen, pinning him to the bed and startling the High Priest. “I’ve loved you practically forever!” he said between kisses.

            Smiling with relief and happiness, Seth proceeded to start the process of claiming his white haired slave completely. “My moon god,” he breathed once they were done for the night and resting.

            “Yours forever, master,” Khonsu murmured back before letting sleep claim him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

           Shouts woke the two lovers and Seth growled, not liking to be disturbed so late at night. “What in Ra’s name is going on?!” he yelled into the dim palace halls.

            “There’s a thief loose in the palace,” a servant replied, running by.

            “Damn it!” the High Priest swore. “Those idiots will never catch him.” He quickly grabbed his robes and started to dress.

            “Master?” Khonsu called from the bed, still groggy and a bit sore.

            “I’m sorry, little one, but if I don’t take care of this, Pharaoh’ll have my head. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Get some rest,” he said placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

            The priest’s lover nodded and Seth headed out of the room.

            “Hurry back!” the smaller teen called.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “I know it was you who let that thief go. And with  _my_  bed slave I may add, Seth!” Atem yelled furiously. “I should give you to my shadow creatures for that!”

            ‘You’ve no proof, I did, brat,’ the High Priest said to himself. “Forgive my incompetence, Pharaoh. I underestimated his intelligence. I  ** _won’t_**  do that again,” he said, bowing while grimacing inside. ‘Gods I hate having to suck up to this *bleep*!”

            “Darn right you won’t!” Atem spat, grinning smugly. “As compensation and punishment for your ‘incompetence’, you will give me that lovely little slave of yours.”

            “W-What?!” The taller boy stood, blue eyes wide in shock and horror. ‘No, Ra. No. Don’t do this to me! We only just confessed our love for each other! It’s not fair!’

            “Are your ears damaged, Seth?  I said I’ll be taking your slave as my new bed slave since your ‘incompetence’ cost me my last one.”

            “Please, Pharaoh. I beg you. Punish me another way. Don’t take Khonsu from me.”

            Atem raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Reduced to begging already, Seth? My, my, it seems that boy of yours is as good as he looks.  I’ll definitely enjoy taking him.”

            “Pharaoh, please!”

            “I’ve had enough of your whining, Seth. Get going and fetch that whore of yours at once!”

            The High Priest bowed, fists and teeth clenched tightly. “Yes, Pharaoh,” he spat bitterly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

           

            “Welcome back, master!” Khonsu said glomping onto the brunet as he entered their room. “W-What is it? Are you hurt?” he asked, nervous at his love’s silent and unresponsive behavior.

            “Khonsu, forgive me,” Seth said no longer fighting the tears. “I’ve been ordered to hand you over to the pharaoh. He wants you for his bed slave.”

            “NO!!!” Khonsu screamed, the sound breaking the taller boy’s heart.

            “I don’t want to, but I can’t disobey Atem,” he said turning away from the boy lest he do something foolish and lose more than just his lover.

            “B-But w-why?” the pale haired one hiccoughed, clutching onto Seth’s robes.

            “He believes I let the thief go on purpose. He had Prince Harahkti with him at the time.”

            “D-Did you?”

            “I had to, Khonsu,” he replied pushing the boy away from him. “I’ve always seen the prince as a younger brother as I once did you. However, Harahkti was so much more like Mehen than you. I just couldn’t stand to see him tortured by that *bleep* and being forced to heal him each and every damned time!”

            “Oh, master!” Khonsu held his sobbing lover, letting their tears mingle on his robes.

           

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_Present Day_ ** **_Japan_ ** **_–_ ** **_Domino_ ** **** **_City_ **

            The sensei cleared his throat once the class settled down. “Everyone, I’d like to introduce a new transfer student before I start class.” Dozens of eyes followed the man as he opened the classroom door and a white haired boy shyly walked through. There was much whispering and giggling from the girls as the students continued stare at the newcomer. “Go ahead, son, why don’t you introduce yourself.”

            The boy blushed slightly. “Umm… Hello, my name is Ryou Bakura. N-Nice to meet you,” he said, bowing.

            “Bakura-kun, why don’t you sit next to Jounouchi-kun over there,” the sensei said pointing to an empty seat next to a blond boy.

            “Hai, sensei,” he replied. As he walked down the rows of desks, Ryou glanced around at his new classmates. Suddenly, a pair of intense blue eyes locked with his and he felt a strange pull at his heart. ‘I know him!’ he thought and froze unable to move.

            It appeared that the brown haired boy was affected as well, since he hadn’t blinked or moved. Suddenly both boys had a vision. Ryou saw the brunet in deep blue robes and gold Egyptian style jewelry while the other saw him in a modest and simple tunic of white silk. Their visions however were chased away by the sensei speaking. “Is there something wrong, Bakura-kun?” the sensei’s voice asked, causing the white haired boy to jerk out of the trance he seemed to be in.

            “Gomen, sensei. It’s nothing,” he answered and then proceeded to take his seat.

             ‘Who is he?!’ Seto Kaiba asked no one in particular. ‘How is it that I feel as though I know him or better still why do I get this feeling he’s so important to me? And what the hell was that I saw?!’

            “Just because you’re the president of a multi-billion dollar company, doesn’t mean you have permission to daydream in class, Kaiba-kun,” their English teacher said, reprimanding the CEO and causing several students to snicker. He glared at the American woman then murmured an apology before returning to the lesson.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

**_a_ ** **_few weeks after_ ** **_Battle_ ** **** **_City_ **

            “Ryou-kun, can I talk to you for a moment?” Seto asked, shyly.

            The white haired boy looked towards his yami waiting at the school gates. The former tomb robber nodded. <<Don’t be too late, brat>> he sent through their mind link.

            <Hai, ‘kura> he sent back. “Um… sure, Kaiba-kun.”

            Seto smiled then led him to the waiting limo. “I hope you don’t mind we talk in private. I don’t want Yugi and his bunch of cheerleaders interfering,” he said opening the door and let the white haired hikari go first.

            “Sure. What’s wrong, Kaiba-kun?” Ryou asked sitting on the plush leather seat.

            After giving his chauffer instructions to Ryou’s apartment and closing the privacy window, he turned to the smaller boy, gazing deep into his wide chocolate ones. “Ryou-kun, please don’t hate me, but I have to tell you this or I’ll go insane like Malik’s yami.”

            Ryou blushed profusely, feeling highly uncomfortable under Seto’s intense blue-eyed gaze. “G-Go ahead, Kaiba-kun. Whatever it is, it can’t be as bad as you think.”

            “Arigatou,” the young CEO said smiling, nervously. “Ryou-kun, I-I love you. I have ever since I first saw you when you transferred to our school. I can’t explain how or why I do, but please don’t hate me for it.”

            Ryou stared, shocked at the other boy’s confession. He just couldn’t believe his ears. The object of many of his dreams and source of Bakura’s teasing was in love with him. “I’m dreaming. I must be,” he said weakly.

            Taking his reaction as a negative response, Seto sighed and turned away. “I understand if you never want to talk to me again. I won’t bother you again.”

            “S-Seto,” Ryou said tapping the CEO’s shoulder.

            Turning toward the white haired hikari, Seto was thoroughly shocked when he felt two soft hands on his face and was pulled into the most passionate kiss he’d ever had. “You silly ass,” Ryou giggled. “How could I possibly hate you when I love you so much?”

            “You do?” the brunet asked, still recovering from both the shock and the kiss.

            “With all my heart and soul. I can’t say why either but ever since I first came here and saw you, I knew we had to be together.”

            “Oh Ryou-kun,” Seto cried, “You’ve no idea how happy you’ve made me!” He promptly pulled him into his lap and started covering him in kisses, which the smaller boy enjoyed immensely.

             Both were reluctant to part when the limo stopped at Ryou’s apartment building. “Stay?” Ryou pleaded. “I’m sure ‘kura wouldn’t mind much.”

            Seto smiled sadly. “As much as I’d love to my angel, but I do have work I just can’t leave to those morons at the company.”

            “Oh poo!” the younger boy said, pouting and looking utterly kawaii and causing his newfound love to chuckle.

            “I’ll give you a call as soon as I’m able to be with you, then we can do whatever you want,” Seto said, giving Ryou a chaste kiss on the cheek.

            “Promise?” Ryou called as he walked from the limo.

            “You have my word,” Seto called back from the open window. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow!”

            “Bye, Set-chan!” Ryou yelled, waving as the limo drove away.

           Bakura opened the door and smiled at his jubilant hikari. “’Bout time you two got together,” he said, grinning.

           “”Kura! You were spying on me again!” Ryou yelled and latched himself onto the spirit, starting a tickling war.

 

~Owari~

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Some more Egyptian Gods 101 for ya:  
> 1) Osiris – god of the dead who weighs your heart against Ma’at’s feather. Also the brother of Seth who murdered him.  
> 2) Anubis – god of mummification, medicine and sometimes magic. He’s the one with a dog’s or jackal’s head BTW.  
> 3) Mehen – A giant snake that protects Ra along with Seth while he passes through the underworld. And yes, this is Mokuba BTW.  
> 4) Khonsu – god of the moon.


End file.
